


Crashed

by AconiteWolfsbane



Series: Stranded [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AconiteWolfsbane/pseuds/AconiteWolfsbane
Summary: After a rough landing, the Crystal Gems must survive on a new strange planet.





	1. What Hit Us?

**Author's Note:**

> PREVIOUSLY: 
> 
> Pearl veered away from the ship, narrowly dodging the laser fire.  
> As she hit the atmosphere and the exterior of the ship started to heat up, Pearl’s eyes darted over the view ahead. “Thank the stars...” she murmured, the sight of thick green forests and swamps promising an oxygen-rich atmosphere.  
> An impact slammed the ship forwards, and warning lights flashed erratically. Pearl scanned the console quickly with a frown. “We’ve taken a hit!”  
> Behind the gems, Priyanka wrapped her arms around the kids protectively. 
> 
> As they drew closer to the thick trees below, another impact rocked the ship. Pearl grimaced. “And there goes the controls...”  
> Looking up, her eyes widened. “Brace for impact!” she screamed.

As the crackle of torn wires filled her ears, and the acrid smell of smoke irritated her nose, Priyanka sat up with a groan, rubbing her head.   
Blearily, she opened her eyes, taking the sight of the control console near her head with a small amount of confusion. Looking around, she saw the seat, the restraints torn and dangling uselessly.   
Nearby, lying against the console was Steven, a small cut on the side of his temple, a streak of dark blood drying slowly. Beyond him was Connie, lying flat on her back with one leg draped against the side of the console.   
“ **Connie?!** ” Priyanka scrambled to her knees, crawling over to check her daughter. 

As she felt the girls' steady pulse, she gave a small sigh of relief. Quickly, she reached out to check Steven, who groaned at her touch.   
“ **Steven?** ” she said softly.   
As he sat up, he held his head. “ **Oowww** **...** ” he moaned.   
Priyanka held his shoulder. “ **Careful, you have a small cut here.** ” she pointed at her own temple.   
Steven blinked for a moment. “ **Oh...** ” he suddenly licked his palm and pressed it to the area.   
Priyanka’s eyes widened as his hand pulled away, watching with fascination as the cut closed up. ‘ _So that’s how..._ ’   
“ **Did I get it?** ” he asked.   
Priyanka shook her head slightly. “ **Uh, yes. It’s gone...** ” 

A noise from the back of the ship drew their attention.   
Garnet pushed the pilot’s seat off as she sat up. “ **T** **hat... was unpleasant.** ” she said simply.   
Beside her, Amethyst sat, groaning and holding her head. “ **That** ** _sucked_** **.** ”   
A movement nearby, and Priyanka’s eyes lit up. “ **Connie?** ” 

Connie groaned and shifted uncomfortably. She reached underneath her, pulling out a small white object as she sat up.   
“ **Aww... Pearl got** **poofed** **again...** ” Steven sighed.   
Connie waved Priyanka away. “ **I’m fine** **,** **m** **other** **... What happened?** ”   
Priyanka glanced back at their seat. “ **I think the restraints failed. We must have been sent flying forwards into this.** ” she pointed at the control console, which suddenly sparked with electricity. “ **And we should move away from it** ** _now_** **.** ” she stood, almost dragging the two children towards Garnet. 

“ **I... gain jus I don** **ber** **...** ” Amethyst mumbled.   
Priyanka knelt down to look at her. “ **I think you might have a concussion.** ”   
Amethyst shook her head, flinching slightly. “ **Nah, can't... Don’** **hav** **’ sk’ll... bran... jus’ ask Pel... Sh** **’l** **tell** **ya** **...** ”   
“ **Amethyst, you should regenerate.** ” Garnet place a hand on her shoulder.   
“ **Noooo** **...** ” Amethyst moaned. “ **Don’** **leav** **’** **kiddy** **‘lone... ‘** **sponsibl** **’...** ”   
Garnet sighed. “ **Amethyst, you’re not much use like this, and you can regenerate quicker than Pearl. You’ll be back in a few minutes, she could take days, depending on how much damage she took. We don’t have that sort of time. We need you at your best.** ”   
Amethyst stared blankly at her for a moment as she slowly went cross-eyed.   
Suddenly, she toppled over, and as Garnet held the concerned Priyanka back, Amethyst disappeared in a puff of smoke, her gem rattling on the floor. 

Connie handed Pearl’s gem over to Steven. Sighing, he wet his lips and gave it a kiss. “ **Just in case.** ” he shrugged.   
Priyanka shuffled back to them, checking both Steven and Connie's eyes for any sign of concussion. “ **Why does Pearl need so long?** ”   
Garnet shrugged. “ **It’s a pearl-thing. They're not usually... involved in battles at all. It generally takes at least a few days for a basic regeneration, where they don’t change anything. Which for us, isn’t such a big deal. Centuries have passed without us realising...** ” she smiled slightly. “ **It’s only recently that we’ve slowed down enough to take notice of individual years.** ” she nodded towards Steven. “ **Pearl has learned to regenerate faster** **solely** **because of the rebellion. She couldn’t afford the down-time back then. She has been able to return within a day, which for a pearl is pretty incredible, but that was more than five thousand years ago, in the middle of a battle... And she got** **dissipat** **ed again soon after, as her reflexes were slowed as a side-effect of forcing herself to rush.** ” 

Garnet leaned against the wall with a sigh. “ **I need to check the potential futures. See how long we can stay here to recover before we need to move to a safer location.** ”   
As Amethyst’s gem glowed and rose up, Garnet added. “ **She’ll keep you safe in the meantime.** ”   
Amethyst dropped to the floor with a sigh. “ **Ugh, that feels better...** ” she muttered.   
Steven gave her a hug. “ **Are you okay?** ”   
Amethyst kissed his forehead. “ **I’m fine. What about you?** **Ya** **got a bit of blood there.** ” she gently rubbed his temple with the side of her hand..   
“ **Yeah, I fixed it.** ” he nodded, squirming away.   
“ **Good. Connie, you alright?** ” she looked down at the girl, picking her up gently to give her a hug.   
Connie sighed. “ **Yeah. I guess the seatbelt broke...** ”   
Amethyst glanced at the dangling straps. “ **Eh, they were older than Pearl, so I’m surprised they lasted that long...** ” she looked at the pilot’s chair, still leaning against the wall beside Garnet. “ **It... wouldn’t have done** ** _us_** **much good.** ” 

“ **Oh, here’s Pearl.** ” Steven held out the small oval gem. Amethyst took it briefly and gave it a kiss before handing it back. “ **Eh, she’ll be safer with you.** ”   
Steven looked at her. “ **Are you sure?** ”   
Amethyst chuckled. “ **Well, only one of us has a fancy shield, and a super-strong safety bubble, and healing powers, and is apparently a freaking** ** _Diamond_** **, so yeah. I’m sure you can keep her safe for me.** ”   
Steven blushed. “ **Amethyst...** ” he groaned, slipping Pearl’s gem into his pocket.   
‘ _Huh... They really do care about each other. And Connie too..._ ’ Priyanka mused.   
Suddenly, Garnet sprung to her feet. “ **We need to move. Now.** ” 

As they cautiously opened the door and looked out, they quickly ducked their heads back in as a small ship flew overhead. Above the trees, they saw another larger ship descending towards the trees.   
“ **Search parties.** ” Garnet said simply.   
Amethyst sighed. “ **The** ** _worse_** **kinda** **parties.** ** _Terrible_** **food.** ” she smirked, glancing towards the kids. “ **And even worse music.** ”   
“ **We need to get away from here. Steven, Connie. You need to fuse. Inside, so they don’t see the flash.** ”   
With a nod, they ducked inside and with a quick flash, Stevonnie returned.   
Garnet nodded. “ **We have to be quick. Stay hidden, leave no tracks. And be quiet.** ” she picked Priyanka up with an arm around her waist. “ **So** **no screaming.** ” she added.   
Priyanka blushed. “ **I’ll try... But I can’t make promises.** ” 

As Garnet leapt from tree to tree with Priyanka, Amethyst shapeshifted into a monkey and swung from tree to tree, summoning a whip for extra help. Stevonnie hopped along in Garnet’s wake, occasionally kicking and floating down to a better footing.   
Garnet grunted. “ **Left.** ” she called back, leaping in that direction.   
Stevonnie caught up on one side. “ **Where we go** **i** **ng, anyway?** ” they asked, jumping again.   
“ **Mountains**.” Garnet said. “ **High ground, we can see danger coming, and it’s more easily defensible.** ”   
Amethyst swung past tail-first. “ **Makes sense.** ” she swung onto a branch and leapt off, using a whip to reach the next tree easily. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

As they reached the foothills of the mountain range, the group slowed down. Carefully, they started to climb.   
A short distance up, they paused on a ledge. “ **Well, we won’t be going back to the ship any time soon**.” Stevonnie muttered.   
Below them, the small ship was surrounded by Gems, and the sound of shouted threats came faintly up to them.   
Garnet shrugged. “ **To be fair, I’m not entirely certain that even** ** _Pearl_** **could have** **fixed** **it. Better chance of it exploding.** ” she looked up at the sheer cliff. “ **I’m** **gonna** **need my hands for this.** ”   
Amethyst nodded. “ **’Kay. One sec.** ” she clambered up to the top of the cliff and summoned an extra-long whip.   
As the end of the whip came down, Garnet tied it around Priyanka’s waist. “ **Don’t worry.** **It’s just** **like** **when we left the tunnels the other day** **.** ” she finished tying it off. “ **And don’t scream.** ” she added as she gave a thumbs up. 

Priyanka slammed a hand against her mouth as she felt herself suddenly rising up at an incredible rate.   
Deftly, Amethyst caught the woman in her arms, the whip disappearing as she set Priyanka on her feet. “ **Chill, dude.** ” she laughed at the woman’s startled expression.   
“ **That’s easy for you to say...** ” Priyanka muttered. “ **You’re not being thrown around by alien women on alien planet** **s** **whilst being chased by more aliens as your daughter** ** _literally_** **shares a body with her half-alien male friend...** ”   
Amethyst shrugged as Stevonnie jumped up, Garnet reaching over the side soon after. “ **Eh, fair ‘** **nuff** **.** ” 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

After climbing up a few hundred metres, they reached a small flat plateau-like area on the side of the mountain.   
Garnet turned and peered down at the ship, the others settling nearby.   
A small group of Gems entered the ship, coming back out a few seconds later.   
“ **Well, they know we got out...** ”   
As they watched, a large orange Gem waved her arms around, shouting orders. The other Gems gave quick salutes before running off in all directions.   
The one shouting orders turned, and looked at the mountains, presumably searching from any signs of them. 

Suddenly, the ground started to rumble and shake. Stevonnie toppled to their knees. “ **Wha** **?!** ”   
“ **Quake!** ” Garnet called, crouching and bracing herself with both hands on the ground. “ **Stay down!** ”   
A loud crunching noise sounded, and with horror they saw the rock nearby splitting. The crack tore towards them, and suddenly the ground beneath them disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this part of the fic started out as a separate story. But, when I got to the end of Homesick, I found myself needing a way to continue, and to get them home. This was sitting in my hard drive as incomplete notes, and I realised that I could finish it.
> 
> It'll be shorter than the other parts, but this will wrap the whole thing up.


	2. Why Does This Keep Happening to Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering and regaining their senses.

As they felt themselves drop into the darkness, Stevonnie reached out and grabbed Priyanka. Beside them, Garnet grabbed Amethyst, pulling her towards Stevonnie.   
With a flash of pink light, Stevonnie summoned a large bubble before they started kicking their legs furiously. 

With a thump, they hit the ground, tumbling to the floor as the bubble popped. 

Stevonnie unfused with a flash. Connie knelt next to her mother as Steven jumped up and checked his pocket, expression filled with concern as he examined Pearl’s gem.   
Beside him, Amethyst waited nervously as he licked his thumb and gently rubbed it across the surface.   
“ **She’s okay.** ” he sighed, handing it over to Amethyst.   
“ **Thanks man...** ” Amethyst whispered as she gently cupped the oval stone in her hand. 

Priyanka sat up, giving Connie a hug as she glanced up at the distance line of light high above them.   
Garnet followed her gaze. “ **We won’t be leaving that way.** ”   
Priyanka clutched Connie’s arm, noticing the line of blood dribbling down it. “ **You’re hurt!** ”   
Steven darted beside her and licked his hand, slapping it down over the cut. After a second, he lifted it, revealing clear, undamaged skin. “ **All done.** ” he said, lifting his shirt slightly to wipe the remaining blood and spit from her arm.   
“ **Thanks Steven.** ” Connie sighed. She glanced at her mother, whose right eye had started twitching with thinly-veiled disgust. “ **Uhh** **...** ” she blushed faintly. ‘ _Oh crap..._ ’ 

“ **Hey, Pearl’s back already!** ” Amethyst called.   
Steven gasped and ran over. “ **That was quick...** ”   
Garnet nodded. “ **She’ll suffer for it, but she’s probably just worried about us.** ”   
Pearl gently landed on the floor, but her legs crumpled beneath her as she panted. “ **Ugh... I really** ** _hate_** **having to rush...** ”   
Amethyst knelt beside her, holding her gently. “ **Are you** **okay** **, P?** ”   
Pearl smiled faintly. “ **Sorry, did I worry you again?** ”   
Amethyst nuzzled into Pearl’s neck. “ **I’m just happy you’re okay...** ” 

Steven had his eyes covered by one arm. “ **Uhh** **... You got** **poofed** **when we crashed.** ”   
Pearl blushed slightly. “ **Why does this keep happening to** ** _me_** **?** ”   
“ **Yeah, it’s usually** ** _me_** **who gets** **poofed** **...** ” Amethyst shrugged.   
Pearl smiled, glancing quickly at Steven before giving Amethyst a quick kiss. “ **Well, you** ** _are_** **scrappy.** ” She looked around, face tinged teal. “ **What happened? Where are we?** ”   
Garnet stooped to place a hand on her shoulder. “ **The seat broke free. We were all knocked out for a moment. You must have been badly injured... The other ship reported the crash and they were coming, so we had to leave. We made it to the mountains, but a quake opened a fissure beneath us.** ” she pointed up. “ **Stevonnie’s** **quick thinking saved us all from serious injury.** ”   
Pearl looked up at the distant crack to the surface with a gasp. Scrambling to her feet, she stumbled a little as she went to check on Steven and Connie. 

As Pearl sank back down against the wall with a sigh, Amethyst curled up beside her. “ **I feel drained...** ” she muttered.   
“ **You rushed. You need to rest.** ” Garnet crossed her arms. “ **I mean it, Pearl.** ”   
Pearl rolled her eyes. “ **Fine... Just for a moment.** ”   
Priyanka sat down against the wall. “ **I’m okay with a rest... It’s been a hell of a day... Or month... I don’t even know anymore...** ”   
Pearl sighed. “ **It’s been about... thirty-five, thirty-six days, since the warp system exploded.** **So** **you were close.** ”   
“ **Geez...** ” Steven sighed, sitting down between Connie and Pearl. “ **I never thought I’d say this, but I guess it’s a good thing Crying Breakfast Friends was on hiatus...** ”   
Garnet sat down on the other side of Amethyst. “ **I need time to figure out our options. Hopefully, I can create some sort of map to get us out of here.** ” she paused for a moment. “ **Provided that Pearl has a pencil and some paper, that is...** ”   
Pearl glanced over at her. “ **Hmm? One moment...** ” she closed her eyes for a few seconds before they burst open. “ **Ah _j_** ** _iok_** ** _sed as_** ** _joh_** ** _das nimasui!_** ” she yelled. 

As they stared at her, she rubbed her temples. “ **Dammit... I’d removed a few items before all this trouble started, mostly things I had determined to be unnecessary... As I have an excellent memory, I don’t** ** _really_** **need to write anything down, so... I got rid of them...** ”   
Amethyst was staring in wonderment. “ **Stars, Pearl... Keep talking like that, and** **I’mma** **have to kiss your filthy mouth in front of everyone...** ”   
Pearl blushed and sputtered. “ ** _Amethyst_** **!** ” she paused, her blush darkening. “ **Oh, I... err...** ” she covered her face with both hands. “ **Oh dear... I said all that out loud, didn’t I?** ”   
“ **Don’t worry, we didn’t understand a word of it.** ” Connie said as Pearl looked at her between her fingers. “ **Absolute gibberish.** ”   
Pearl sighed. “ **Well, that’s a relief.** ” she muttered, face still teal.   
Steven shook his head. “ **I- don’t think I** **wanna** **know what you said...** ”   
Amethyst smirked. “ ** _Believe_** **me, you don’t.** ”   
Pearl clapped a hand over the purple Gems grinning mouth. “ **Amethyst, I will** ** _dump_** **_you_** **..**.” she hissed, her face flushed. 

Garnet smiled and stood up. As they watched, she knelt and started dragging her finger along the floor.   
“ **What are...** ”   
“ **Drawing a map.** ” Garnet explained.   
Connie raised an eyebrow. “ **How are we going to take it with us?** ”   
Garnet shrugged. “ **Dunno** **. Maybe Pearl can take a picture with her phone** **...** ”   
Pearl shrugged. “ **I suppose.** ”   
Priyanka reached into her pocket. “ **Uh... I might have a solution.** ” 

As the group turned to look at her, Priyanka blushed. “ **Um... I downloaded a drawing app, to pass the slower night shifts at the hospital. I still had around 70% battery, the last time I checked...** ”   
Connie leaned to look at the phone. “ **Your phone still works? Ours don’t...** ”   
Pearl nodded. “ **They were too close to the EMP. The hospital must have been far enough away from the temple that the EMP didn’t destroy the phone’s circuitry. Much like my phone was protected by being stored in my gem at the time.** ”   
Priyanka shrugged. “ **I guess. Everyone lost** **signal** **though.** ”   
“ **The system must have been damaged by the EMP...** ” Pearl mused. “ **I presume** **so,** **at least. I... don’t really know how** **the cellular phone system** **works...** ” 

Priyanka turned the phone on and started the app. As Garnet knelt beside her, she explained the simple controls. “ **Of course, it’d be better with some sort of stylus, for finer details.** ” she added.   
Pearl reached up and summoned a small plastic stick. “ **Will one of** **Steven's** **spare game styluses do?** ” she asked, tossing it over.   
“ **You kept this, but threw out the paper and pencils?** ” Amethyst snickered. “ **Nerd.** ”   
“ **Oh, shut up...** ” Pearl grumbled as the kids giggled. 

Pearl sighed as Garnet settled down to draw. “ **Whilst Garnet is making the map, how about** **some** **food?** ”   
Amethyst nodded. “ **Okay.** **But** **_I’ll_** **sort it out;** ** _you_** **need to** ** _rest_** **.** ”   
“ **Fine...** ” Pearl sighed as she summoned a large box of muesli and a carton of longlife milk along with some plastic bowls. “ **I’m not** ** _really_** **in the mood to argue...** ” she mumbled as Amethyst moved to pour it all out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pearl’s outburst was pretty much me keysmashing, and inserting enough vowels to be vaguely pronounceable. If any part of it actually translates as something rude, or even as an actual word, I promise that it was entirely by accident. 
> 
> See ya next weekend!


	3. Burrito Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get a move on, lil space doggy!

Steven and Connie started to explore the immediate area.    
“ **Don’t go too far.** ” Garnet warned, not looking up from the screen.   
“ **We won’t.** ” Connie nodded.   
After a moment, Priyanka got up, following the kids around the corner.

“ **Wow...** ” Steven sighed. “ **This cave looks deep...** ”   
Connie nodded. “ **I hope we can get out of here...** ”   
Steven smiled. “ **Garnet will find a way. And Pearl will think of a Plan B. And Amethyst, will make us laugh, which is also very important.** ” he nodded with certainty.   
Connie giggled. “ **Yeah...** ** _Mon-key Amethyst, swinging through the trees_** **.** ” she half-sang under her breath as Steven stifled giggles.   
“ ** _Mon-key Amethyst, doing as she please_** **...** ” he added.   
Connie clicked her fingers softly. “ ** _Mon-key Amethyst, hanging by a tail_** **...** ”   
“ ** _Mon-key Amethyst, bound to have a whale, of a_** ** _timmme_** **...** ” Steven finished, laughing.   
Priyanka chuckled despite herself.

In the previous room, Pearl stifled a giggle. “ **They’ve got you pegged,** **Ame** **...** ”   
Amethyst grinned. “ **Ookook** **.** ” she grinned.   
Garnet snorted. “ **Shh... I’m trying to concentrate...** ” she smirked.

As the three returned and slipped down another passage, Priyanka folded her arms. “ **Connie?** ”   
“ **Huh? Ye** **s** **?** ”   
Priyanka glanced at Steven. “ **How...** ** _exactly_** **, did your eyes get healed?** ”   
Connie paused with a faint blush. “ **Backwash, ma’am. I... grabbed the wrong juice box... Next thing I knew, I... didn’t need glasses anymore...** ”   
Steven blushed. “ **Yeah, I didn’t even know that I had healing spit. I thought it’d be tears, cause that what mum had. And even then, I thought I couldn’t...** ”   
Priyanka frowned. “ **Well, that’s disgusting... Not to mention unhygienic...** ”   
Connie shrugged. “ **Useful though.** ” she looked at her arm where the thinnest streak of blood remained.

Steven stifled a yawn. “ **Oh, sorry... Tired...** ”   
Priyanka nodded. “ **Hmm... It’s probably getting late...** ”   
“ **Pearl would know what time it is...** ” Steven turned and walked back. “ **Pearl?** ”   
Pearl already had her phone out. “ **It’s about** **4p** **m in Beach City. But your circadian rhythms are out of sync with Earth at this point, so it makes sense that you would be tired.** ” she stored the phone away and pulled out some folded blankets. “ **You know what to do with these.** ”   
Steven nodded. “ **Burrito time.** ” He wrapped a blanket around himself several times before flopping down beside Amethyst. “ **Good night everyone...** ” he yawned.   
Connie giggled as she took another blanket. “ **Steven, you goof...** ” she shook her head fondly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**_ EARLY THE NEXT DAY... _ **

As Garnet gave a huff and marked the recently drawn passage as a bad idea on the map, Pearl stirred. The hologram emitted from her gem glitched and showed static, disappearing as she blearily opened her eyes. Glancing at the large purple blob in her vision, she smiled and gently kissed the gem beside her face.   
Amethyst leaned down and kissed Pearl’s gem. “ **Morning...** ” she whispered.   
Pearl shifted in her arms and hummed. “ **Morning** **Ame** **...** ”   
Amethyst glanced over. “ **Hey,** **look** **at this...** ”   
Pearl titled her head up to see Amethyst looking over her. With a muffled grunt, she twisted around, her eyes widening at the sight.

On the ground behind her, Steven lay, spread out and snoring softly.   
Beside him, Connie had her arm flung over him, face buried into his shoulder.   
Beyond them, Priyanka slept, unaware.   
Pearl sighed. “ **They’re growing up** ** _much_** **too fast...** ” she whispered.   
“ **Humans usually do...** ” Garnet said softly.   
Amethyst nodded. “ **True...** ”   
“ **They’ll be embarrassed when they wake up.** ” Garnet added.   
Pearl sighed and nuzzled closer to Amethyst, giving her gem another small peck. “ **I’m okay with pretending to be asleep...** ”   
“ **Go the whole hog.** ** _Actually_** **fall asleep.** ” Amethyst grinned.   
Pearl reached up and placed a finger on Amethyst’s lips. “ **Shhh** **...** ” she muttered. “ **Noisy quartz...** ”

**_ HALF AN HOUR LATER.. _ ** **_. _ **

Connie yawned and opened her eyes slowly. Her vision was filled with pink and brown, and for a moment, she was confused.   
Her eyes shot open completely, and she darted up, face dark as she blushed. “ **Oh god...** ”   
After Steven gave a soft snore, she nervously looked around. She saw the gems leaning against the wall, Pearl nestled against Amethyst happily. Turning, she saw her mother, snoring gently.   
Connie sighed with relief. **‘** ** _That_** _would have been embarrassing..._ ’

After a few minutes, Steven stirred. Stretching and yawning, he sat up, scratching the area around his gem sleepily. As he stretched a second time, he gave a small yelp, rubbing his arm.   
Pearl shot up and knelt beside him. “ **Steven? Are you okay?!** ”   
Steven massage his arm. “ **Yeah, cramp. I think it's from sleeping on the ground so much... I miss my bed.** ”   
Pearl sighed. “ **That’s understandable** **.** ”   
Steven glanced down, a faint blush on his face. “ **Also, I need to pee.** ”   
Behind Pearl, Amethyst pretended to stretch and yawn as Garnet flexed her fingers.   
Garnet pointed to the left. “ **Down that passage, around the corner to your left.** ”   
Steven nodded and rushed off, his footsteps echoing back.   
“ **Uhh** **...** ” Connie stood up.   
“ **Down there, and around to your right. Watch out for loose rocks. We don’t want you getting hurt.** ” Garnet added.   
Connie nodded as she rushed down.

As soon as they were out of sight, Pearl sighed. “ **We should keep an eye out for more food and water. I wasn’t exactly planning on getting stranded a third time...** ” she muttered.   
Amethyst looked up at the split in the ceiling high above. “ **I could shapeshift into something, fly out to look... But I can’t guarantee it’ll be safe for ‘** **em** **...** ” Amethyst sighed. “ **I might bring back something** **that** ** _I_** **find tasty, but will kill** ** _them_** **_flat_** **.** ”   
Garnet shook her head. “ **We definitely don’t want that. I’m surprised you haven’t eaten much yet...** ”   
Amethyst shrugged. “ **They need food more than me. I got rid of my guts when we got captured.** ”   
Pearl wrapped her in a hug. “ **Sometimes, you are just so wonderful.** ”   
Amethyst grinned and returned the hug. “ **And other times, I’m a pest, I know.** ”

Steven returned at that moment, with Connie not far behind. He covered his eyes, blushing. “ **Uhh** **... Did Pearl swear again?** ”   
Pearl blushed and let go. “ **No, I did not!** ” she huffed, face teal.   
Amethyst smirked. “ **Nah, I just mentioned something really mature, and Pearl was making sure I wasn’t cracked. I'm fine see?** ” she showed more of her gem for a moment. “ **So** **stop worrying. I do have my moments of maturity. They're rare, granted...** ”   
Pearl sighed. “ **Too rare... But still sweet when it happens.** ”

As Priyanka shifted and sat up yawning, they paused.   
“ **Morning... or whatever time it is now...** ” she mumbled.   
“ **Good morning.** ” Pearl confirmed. “ **It’s early, technically still** **nighttime** **, but...** ” she shrugged.   
Garnet pointed down a passage. “ **Down there, watch your head.** **Low ceiling.** ”   
After a moment, Priyanka blushed and stood up. “ **Damned alien powers...** ” she muttered as she slipped into the passage. “ **No privacy...** ” she added as the kids giggled behind her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

  
**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

“ **I’m done.** ” Garnet said, saving her work. As Pearl took the phone to examine the map, Garnet sighed. “ **I believe that I’ve found a path that can get us out, but I can’t say for certain what kind of dangers we might find along the way.** ” she shrugged. “ **I don’t know enough about this world to see anything specific...** ”   
Pearl nodded. “ **Okay. Now, what about our options once we’re out? Salvage the ship?** ”   
Garnet shook her head. “ **It was pretty much wrecked. And the last time we** **looked,** **it was surrounded by Gems.** ”   
“ **Ah.** ” Pearl sighed. “ **What a shame, I always liked that ship...** **Well, it got us off** **Homeworld** **, at least. We’ll just have to steal another one.** ”

Priyanka glanced over. “ **One that can get us back within a month?** ” she asked hopefully.   
Pearl nodded. “ **Assuming those other Gems were flying vessels made after the war... yes. With time to spare. If we’re really lucky, we can be back in a week.** ”   
Priyanka sighed. “ **That’d be great. I miss Doug... And I didn’t** ** _exactly_** **ask for this much vacation time, so the hospital administration is going to chew me out...** ” she groaned.   
Amethyst shrugged. “ **Aint** **no better excuse than alien abduction. I’ll even come with** **ya** **. Nothing like seeing a purple chick turn into a flying dog and do barrel rolls over your head to make someone believe in aliens.** ”

Connie giggled. “ **Oh god, you** **’** **r** **e** **gonna** **turn into** **Dogcopter** **in the hospital waiting room? I** ** _need_** **to be there for that.** ”   
Steven grinned. “ **Me too!** ”   
“ **Maybe you can show ‘** **em** **your cat fingers too.** ” Amethyst laughed.   
Steven looked nervous. “ **That might be a bit much...** ” he shrugged. “ **But if they don’t believe that you’re an alien, sure.** ”   
Pearl stood with a sigh. “ **Well, the day’s still young, even if we’re not. We should make a start.** ”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As they walked along, the phone in Pearl’s hand, Priyanka shook her head. “ **Quite frankly, I’m amazed that the battery’s lasted this long...** ”   
Garnet smirked as Pearl rolled her eyes. “ **Garnet has electric based powers.** ” she added as Garnet created a show of sparks between her fingers. “ **She likely quietly charged the battery through contact as she made the map.** ”   
Priyanka stared. “ **Geez..** **.** **If there anything you people can’t do?** ”   
Pearl shrugged. “ **Understand humans.** ” she shook her head. “ **I never got the hang of that.** ”   
“ **True.** ” Amethyst laughed. “ **Humans are pretty weird though.** ”   
Pearl hummed in agreement. “ **Yes. I mean, honestly... humans do things like... insist on building a settlement beside a river. Then they’re** ** _so_** **_surprised_** **when it** ** _inevitably_** **floods, washing away their homes and loved ones. And of** ** _course_** **, they rebuild on the** ** _exact_** **_same_** **_spot_** **because there’s** ** _no_** **_possible_** **_way_** **it could** ** _ever_** **happen again...** ” she groaned in frustration. “ **Utterly ridiculous...** ” she muttered. “ **Humans just don’t seem to learn from the past.** ”

Connie shrugged. “ **I guess its** **cause** **we don’t live very long, compared to you guys. We don’t see the patterns. I mean, if that flood only happens once every century or so, then everyone who survived the last one has died of old age by the time it happens again. We end up repeating a lot of the same mistakes, simply because no-one remembers the last time.** ”   
Pearl sighed. “ **It’s very frustrating for us... I mean, these things have been written down for** ** _centuries_** **. There's a** ** _clear_** **history of devastation, but no-one** ** _considers_** **relocating to higher ground to even** ** _be_** **an option.** ” she shook her head. “ **Humans are just** **...** **confusing.** ”   
“ **I guess when you put it like that...** ” Priyanka shrugged. “ **You have a point.** ”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a short hike through the cave system, the passage opened up into a medium sized room. Ahead of them, curled up, was a strange hairy creature. Its fur was black and dusty, and it had a long snout, with sharp teeth visible through the partly opened lips. Its short tail twitched slightly as it slept, and the four large paws gleamed with sharp claws.   
“ **Space puppy.** ” Steven whispered, eyes sparkling with excitement.   
The pointed ears on the beasts' head twitched, and its golden eyes shot open. Lurching to its feet, it growled at them.   
“ **Oops.** ” Steven gulped. “ **Sorry, did I wake you?** ”   
The beast responded with a roar, the fur around its neck rising up into a thick protective mane.

“ **Steven, shield. Keep them safe.** ” Pearl ordered and she stepped forward, spear already in her hand.   
Garnet summon her gauntlets as Amethyst pulled a whip from her chest. “ **Let’s rumble.** ” she grinned.   
“ **Don’t hurt it!** ” Steven called.   
Garnet frowned. “ **We’ll try to move it over there. When the path is clear, you move to that tunnel.** ” she pointed.   
Steven and Connie nodded, each grabbing one of Priyanka’s hands to make sure the terrified woman moved.

Pearl fired a blast from the end of her spear, and the creature dodged away. It quickly tried to move back, and she growled in annoyance. “ **Move it!** ”   
Steven glanced over behind the beast, almost doing a double-take. “ **Hey... Hey guys!** ”   
Garnet sent one of her fists flying towards the beast. It ducked, and the fist hit the ceiling with a crunch.   
As a chunk of the ceiling broke loose, Steven gasped and ran, his shield already flashing onto his arm.   
“ **Steven!** ” Connie screamed as he disappeared beneath the rubble.

Pearl and Garnet ran towards the rubble and started digging furiously as Amethyst kept the beast at bay with twin whips.    
“ **Steven!** ” Pearl called frantically.   
As the rocks shifted, a pink glow burst out.    
As Garnet lifted a boulder and tossed it away, Steven came into view, covered by a shield. He was hunch over something, and as they cleared more rocks, he sat up to reveal a small collection of dark grey eggs.   
Steven checked them over. “ **They’re okay.** ” he sighed with relief.   
Pearl picked him up suddenly, clutching him tightly. “ **Steven, you are in** ** _big trouble, young Gem!_** ”   
“ **You’re grounded.** ” Garnet said, crossing her arms.

Steven flinched. “ **But... the eggs. It was only trying to protect its babies from us...** ” he looked at the beast, who was pacing back and forwards beyond the whips.   
Pearl and Garnet glanced at each other. Waving Connie and Priyanka past, they paused just inside the tunnel as Amethyst ran in.   
The beast darted towards the clutch of eggs, growling softly as it pushed the remaining rocks away and nuzzled the eggs.   
“ **Risking his life to save something small and helpless.** ” Connie muttered. “ **Classic Steven.** ” Reaching up, she lightly punched his arm. “ ** _That’s_** **for scaring us,** **you** **_absolute_** **_dork_** **.** ”   
“ **Oww** **...** ” Steven rubbed his arm as Pearl set him on his feet.   
Amethyst glared at him. “ **Steven, man... You do** ** _anything_** **that dumb again, we’ll let Connie kick your** ** _butt_** **.** ” she growled.   
Steven glanced at Connie, who glared at him. “ **I’ll do it, too.** ” she smirked. “ **Your magical space powers and healing spit won’t save you,** **Steven** **.** **Got it?** ”   
Steven gulped. “ **Yes ma’am...** ” he squeaked as Amethyst smirked.

Behind them, the beast let out a roar, rushing forwards and slamming its head against the entrance to the tunnel.   
As a crack split the ceiling above them and rushed along the tunnel, the ceiling above began to crumble. Garnet gasped. “ **Run!** ”


	4. Affinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separated shenanigans.  
> Very gay; much cute.

As the dust cleared, Steven and Connie coughed. They felt themselves being carried along, and as the air cleared, Garnet paused.   
“ **You’re okay.** ” she said, worry in her voice.   
Connie nodded. “ **Yeah... Everyone else?** ”   
Garnet glanced back. “ **No. They must have taken the other path...** ”   
“ **Pearl! Amethyst!** ” Steven called.   
His voice echoed back.   
“ **Mum!** ” Connie yelled.   
Garnet sighed. “ **Pearl still has the phone, with the map. She’ll guide them. But the paths won’t merge again for a little while, so we should get moving.** ”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“ **Steven! Connie! Garnet!** ” Pearl called, the beam from her gem lighting the tunnel as she swept the dust away with a wave of a hand.   
Priyanka scrambled to her feet. “ **Connie!** ” she screamed.   
As their voices faded, Pearl sighed. “ **It’s okay, they’re with Garnet.** ” ‘ _Hopefully..._ ’ “ **She can guide them through with future vision.** ” she pulled the phone from her sash. “ **Let’s see...** ” they waited as she examined the map. Finally, she smiled. “ **Okay, the paths merge again here, see?** ” she pointed at the screen. “ **We just need to keep moving, and we’ll find them again.** ”   
“ **And if they’re not there?** ” Amethyst whispered.   
Pearl sighed. “ **Then, we walk along the other tunnel until we find them.** ”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

“ **Uhh** **... This might be a problem...** ” Connie pointed at the narrowing tunnel walls ahead.   
Garnet frowned. “ **Oh.** **We're on the wrong** **path...** ”   
Steven crouched down to look through the small tunnel. “ **I... can’t see the other end...** ”   
Garnet sighed. “ **It does open up after a short distance...** ” she huffed. “ **I can’t fit through...** ”   
There was a flash of light, and as the kids turned with grins, Ruby and Sapphire appeared, holding hands. “ **But, we can.** ” Sapphire sighed.

Steven quickly hugged the pair as Connie knelt to look through. “ **This might be a tight squeeze... Mum’s lucky she went the other way.** ”   
“ **Agreed. That path** **was the one we were all supposed to take, and was the easier to navigate** **.** ” Sapphire said with certainty. “ **She will be fine.** ”   
Ruby nodded. “ **So, who goes first?** ”   
Connie shrugged. “ **I will.** ”   
“ **Well, a gentleman always let a lady go first.** ” Steven bowed with a grin.   
Connie giggled and bowed back. “ **Why, thank you, my Liege.** ”   
As the two laughed and blush, Ruby and Sapphire glanced at each other with smirks. “ **So darn cute...** ” Ruby whispered.   
“ **I know.** ” Sapphire giggled.

As Sapphire used her gem to light the way, Connie crawled through the narrow opening. She easily avoided the rocks poking out the side of the tunnel. “ **Watch out for the sharp rocks on the sides!** ” she called back.   
“ **Okay!** ” Steven responded.   
Connie felt the area widen, and cautiously stood up, brushing the dirt from her palms and knees as she nervously looked in the gloom. “ **Okay, I’m through. The narrow part isn’t that long!** ” she called back through.

“ **Steven, you’re next.** ” said Sapphire. “ **Youngest to oldest.** ”   
Steven nodded and started to crawl through. As he shuffled along, he felt a rock scrape against his arm, and he quickly paused to lick his hand, closing the cut before it had a chance to bleed. He grimaced at the slight taste of dirt, and spat some out. “ **Ugh...** ” he muttered.   
After a moment, he saw Connie’s hand reaching down, and gratefully took it.    
“ **Okay, he’s here!** ” Connie called back as Steven stood up.

“ **After you.** ” Ruby bowed.   
Sapphire giggled. “ **No, no, after you.** ”   
Ruby shook her head. “ **Beauty before brawn, my dear.** ”   
“ **Cuteness wins every time, my sweet.** ”   
As the two continued to flirt back and forwards, Steven groaned and covered his ears. “ **We’re** **gonna** **be here all day...** ”   
Connie sighed. “ **Come on, guys. Quit it with the flirting... Ruby, just get in the tunnel already**!”

Sapphire giggled as Ruby flushed. “ **You heard her.** ”   
“ **Fine...** ” Ruby grumbled as she crawled in.   
“ **I’ll be right behind you.** ” Sapphire sighed as she knelt down. A glimpse at the view, and her grin widened. “ **And I mean** ** _right_** **behind you.** **.** **.** ” she smirked.

As Ruby shuffled through the tunnel on hands and knees, the sharp rocks on either side pulled at her squared-off hair. Suddenly, it was caught, and she paused with a wince. “ **Uhh... I’m stuck...** ”   
“ **What was that?** ” Steven called.   
“ **My hair is caught... I... think I’m stuck...** ” Ruby blushed.   
Connie glanced towards Steven. “ **Sapphire, can you give her a shove from behind?** ”   
Sapphire smirked as she looked at Ruby’s rear end. “ **Yes. After I’m done admiring it...** ”   
Ruby’s blush lit up the narrow space. “ **Sapphire!** ” she groaned as Steven covered his eyes with a sigh.

After a moment, Sapphire sat back before she reached up and gave both of Ruby’s cheeks a pinch each.   
With a yelp, Ruby shifted forward, scurrying out of the tunnel as the kids quickly moved out of the way.   
“ **Saffy** **, was that really necessary?!** ” Ruby huffed, face bright as she rubbed her behind.   
Sapphire giggled as she stood up, brushing the dirt away from her long blue dress. “ **Oh, yes. It was of the** ** _utmost_** **priority.** ”   
Steven rolled his eyes behind his hand as Connie laughed beside him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

** MEANWHILE... **

As they stepped out into the large cavern, Priyanka sucked in a breath. “ **Whoa... That’s gorgeous...** ” she sighed.   
Pearl smiled as she took in the towering waterfall, the smallest flash of light from the hole at the top making the water sparkle. “ **Yes, it truly is...** ”   
Amethyst pointed at the large lake ahead. “ **How can something like this even be down here?** ”   
Pearl shrugged. “ **Perhaps this mountain is volcanic? If there’s a large crater above us, it may have filled with rainwater. It** **likely flowed** **through a hole** **i** **n the rock, and create** **d** **this beautiful cavern.** ”   
“ **Well, I hope there isn’t an eruption...** ” Priyanka glanced around.   
“ **Likewise.** ” Pearl nodded as she checked the phone for the map. “ **Hmm... Yes, we need to get across here.** ” she looked across the large lake, shining the light from her gem across the opposite wall. “ **Ah! There. We need to reach that opening there.** ” she pointed at the narrow ledge before the dark hole of another tunnel.

Amethyst poked the surface of the water with her toe. “ **Geez, that’s hot...** ” she muttered.   
Pearl used a foot to test for herself. “ **Hmm, yes, it’s on the verge of boiling... Evidence of a magma chamber not far from here, I’m afraid...** ” she sighed. “ **Far too hot for humans. But, perhaps...** ” she bent down and dipped a finger in, tapping it to her tongue. “ **Hmm... Yes, that’s quite pure actually.** ” she reached up and summoned several empty plastic bottles. “ **Hopefully, they won’t melt.** ”   
After a moment, Pearl nodded and stored the newly refilled bottles away before she stood again. “ **Now, how are we going to get across safely?** ”   
With a glance at Priyanka, Amethyst nodded. “ **I can be a boat. Carry her across.** ”   
“ **OH! Excellent idea, Amethyst!** ” Pearl smiled wide. Reaching up, she pulled a rope from her gem. “ **I’ll pull you both across.** ”   
Amethyst huffed. “ **I could have a propeller,** **ya** **know...** **vroomvroom** **...** ”   
Pearl patted her head gently. “ **Yes. But we don’t know if there’s any creatures in there.** **Despite the heat, there may be lifeforms that have evolved to survive it.** **Or how stable the ceiling is, for that matter. It’s already fallen in twice, counting the one when I was... incapacitated. We don’t need another collapse. The less noise we make, the better.** ”   
“ **Oh... Good point.** ” Amethyst blushed.

Priyanka watched as Amethyst glowed and changed shaped, turning into a small purple dingy with a round gem on the prow beneath a small ring. She gasped as Pearl casually stepped out onto the water’s surface and tied the rope onto the small ring. “ **You can...** ” she breathed.   
Pearl looked up curiously. “ **Huh? Walk on water? Yes, all pearls have this skill. Get in, please.** ” she held out a hand, helping Priyanka nervously step aboard.   
As Pearl start towing the small boat along, she glanced back. “ **I was made in water. Therefore, I have... a natural affinity for it. I can walk on water, the sound of waterfalls calms me, and I just... feel more relaxed underwater. Hence why my room at the temple is filled with small ponds and waterfalls. Granted, my connection with water is nowhere near the level of say, Lapis Lazuli..., but it’s greater than most gems. Garnet, for example, cannot walk on the surface of water. She can only sink, and walk across completely submerged.** ”   
“ **Yeah, she sinks like a** ** _stone_** **...** ” Amethyst cackled.   
Pearl shook her head with a faint smile. “ **Don’t you mean... Like** ** _two_** **_stones_** **?** ” she smirked as she stepped onto the narrow ledge and pulled the boat in.   
Amethyst snorted, but managed to wait until Priyanka had stepped ashore before bursting out with laughter, glowing and turning back. She climbed out of the lake, dripping wet and steaming as she laughed. “ **Ooh! That’s a** ** _total_** **_burn_** **! Good one, Pierogi!** ”   
Pearl gave a small bow. “ **Why, thank you.** ” she grinned. “ **But,** **please** **don’t tell Garnet that I said that...** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See ya next weekend!


	5. It Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they reunite? I dunno...  
> Have some fluffiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short one for today...

** THE NEXT DAY... **

As the light from Pearl’s gem entered the next cavern, it bounced off the gleaming walls.   
Pearl gasped. “ **Oh. My. Stars...** ” she breathed.   
“ **Whoa.** ” Amethyst’s eyes widened and Priyanka stared.   
The large gleaming crystals reflected the light, creating a shimmering wave of refracted colour that filled every corner of the cavern.   
“ **I haven’t seen a crystal cavern like this in... thousands of years...** ” Pearl sighed, her eyes darting around in delight. “ **Even on Earth, they can be astoundingly rare.** ”   
Priyanka hesitantly reached out and gently touched the nearest crystal. “ **Wha** **... what kind are they?** ”   
Pearl gently tapped one, and a faint ringing sounded. “ **Quartz, I believe.** ”

Amethyst grinned. “ **Man, if they were like us, they’d be** **huuuuggge** **!** ”   
“ **Bigger than the Diamonds.** ” Pearl smirked back.   
Amethyst laughed. “ **They could** **suplex** **the Diamonds!** ”   
“ **With ease.** ” Pearl chuckled.   
Priyanka glanced over. “ **Uh, if you don’t mind me asking... What’s the difference? I mean... Why are you alive, and these... aren’t?** ”   
Amethyst shrugged. “ **I** **dunno** **. I’m not the nerd.** ” she looked at Pearl expectantly.   
Pearl rolled her eyes with a faint smile. “ **Dork. Unfortunately, I don’t know either. What gives us the spark of life is something that’s known only to the Diamonds, and to the technicians that work at the Kindergartens ensuring that everything goes according to plan. A lowly pearl simply isn’t required to know.** ” she sighed. “ **Not even one that belonged to a Diamond...** ” she shook her head sadly. “ **All I can tell you is that these are what we call** ** _‘raw’_** **gems. Gems without any kind of sentience. We-** ” she indicated herself and Amethyst “ **-are** ** _‘cooked’_** **gems. Those who have completed the process that grants life and sentience.** ”   
“ **I’m more overcooked...** ” Amethyst grumbled, crossing her arms defensively.   
Pearl placed a hand on the shorter gems shoulder. “ **So** **you got a little burnt. You’re like toast. Scrape off the rough spots, it’s still good**.” she winked as Amethyst blushed.

As the group moved through the cavern, ducking under giant crystals, the colour of the light changed to a deep purple.   
Pearl looked up and her eyes widened. “ **Oh my...** ”   
Amethyst’s eyes light up, and she ran forward. “ **Whoa... that’s the biggest me I’ve ever seen...** ”   
She ran a hand gently along the side of the large purple crystal, her hand almost disappearing as the crystal was the exact same shade. Her face was filled with awe, and the reflected light from Pearl’s gem made her eyes sparkle.   
Pearl blushed briefly and handed Priyanka her phone as she summoned her own. “ **So.** **.. Another one for the ‘** ** _It Me_** **’ collection?** ” she smirked.   
Amethyst grinned. “ **Hell yeah!** ”

As Amethyst posed with the giant crystal, Pearl stepped back and snapped several photos. Checking them over, she nodded. “ **And yet, still not the most beautiful amethyst I’ve ever seen.** ”   
Amethyst blushed. “ **Probably the biggest though...** ”   
Pearl moved forward, wrapping her arms around the shorter gem. “ **Bigger isn’t always better, Amethyst... I personally like ‘** **em** **cuddle-size.** ”

Priyanka looked away as the two casually flirted. Opening up the pictures on her phone, she looked at one of herself with Doug and Connie. Doug had gone cross-eyed as Connie poked her tongue out, herself looking on with a mixture of disapproval and amusement. She sighed sadly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

** MEANWHILE... **

Garnet held out a hand and knelt down to their level. “ **We’ll have to be extremely quiet... we** ** _really_** **don’t need another cave-in...** ” she whispered.   
As the group entered the new cavern, they spotted another one of the large alien creatures sleeping in a corner behind some pillars. Above them, crystalline spikes hung from the ceiling, with other rising up from the floor, towering above their heads.   
Steven and Connie each mimed zipping their mouths before they both gave a thumbs up.   
Garnet nodded and after indicating that they should hold hands, she led the way through the maze of spikes.

As the beast’s snores echoed in the room, the trio cautiously tip-toed around large piles of spikes.   
Connie glanced up at the ceiling nervously. ‘ _I hope what happens in cartoons isn’t real..._ _cause_ _they look like they’d_ really _hurt..._ ’   
Steven glanced over at the beast as it made a snuffling noise, rolling over slightly in its sleep. ‘ _So cute! I wonder if that’s the daddy?_ _Wait..._ _How is he_ _gonna_ _get back to his babies if the tunnel’s collapsed?!_ ’

As the group finally reached the other side, Garnet gently picked them up and carried them some distance inside the new tunnel. Finally, she sighed. “ **Okay, we should be far enough away...** ”   
Connie nodded as Garnet set them down. “ **I’m just glad those spikes didn’t fall down.** ”   
Steven glanced back. “ **The stalactites? Yeah, they looked pointy.** ”   
Connie stared at him. “ **Okay. How did you...? I can never remember which is which...** ”   
Steven grinned. “ **I had that problem. Pearl taught me how to remember.** ” he held his hands out, one on top of the other, fingers curled like he was grasping an invisible ball before he wiggled the fingers on the lower hand. “ **Stalagmites** ** _might_** **someday meet their twin from the ceiling.** ” he then wiggled the fingers on the upper hand. “ **Stalactites have to hold** ** _tight_** **to the ceiling so they don’t fall. Easy.** ” he shrugged.   
“ **Oh. That... actually does make it easier. Wow.** ” Connie smiled.   
Steven grinned. “ **And don’t wake the space puppy, or else. Grr!** ” he made a chomping motion with the two hands.   
Connie giggled as Garnet smirked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too cute. Too Pure. Can't function.


	6. Reckless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl has more issues than a magazine stand.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

They felt the heat before they had stepped into the room. The wide pool of flowing magma radiated heat from a great distance, and Steven groaned. " **Very** **temperature** **. Much hot.** ”   
Connie giggled and wiped her brow. “ ** _Soo_** **heat...** ”   
Garnet smiled. “ **Stevonnie** **can easily make that jump.** ”   
Steven and Connie nodded. “ **It’s too hot to dance in here...** ” Connie sighed.   
“ **Agreed.** ” Steven nodded before the two retreated back into the tunnel. 

A few seconds later, Stevonnie stepped out. “ **Uh... Where’d Garnet go?** ”   
A movement in the magma caught their eye. “ **Oh, over there.** ” Stevonnie chuckled.   
Garnet was swimming laps of the magma, goggles on over her glasses. She paused to give them a wave. “ **Come on in, the magma’s fine.** ” she smirked.   
Stevonnie shook their head. “ **Thanks, but no thanks. It's a little too hot for me.** ”   
Garnet chuckled as Stevonnie backed up for a running jump. “ **That’s fair.** ” 

As Stevonnie landed gently on the other side, Garnet swam up to the edge of the magma pool, pulling herself over the side. “ **Bubble.** ” she said, and Stevonnie summoned the protective pink bubble around themselves.   
Garnet flexed, and the oozing magma flew off her, splattering the area with liquid rock. A few drops hit the shield, and sizzled gently.   
“ **Well, that was refreshing.** ” Garnet smirked as the bubble popped.   
Stevonnie could only laugh. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

Priyanka gasped. “ **How are we going to get across that?!** ”   
Pearl sighed. “ **Good question. Give me a moment to think.** ”   
They watched as Pearl’s eyes darted around the chamber, Priyanka wiping sweat from her face with her blouse.   
“ **Hmm... I can only see one possibility...** ” she stored the phone in her gem before she turned and held out a hand to Amethyst. “ **Shall we?** ”   
Amethyst grinned. “ **We shall.** ” she bowed slightly as she took Pearl’s hand. 

Priyanka’s eyes widened as the two glowed and reformed. As her eyes roamed over the tall four-armed woman now standing before her, she gasped. “ **Meetha dayaalu Lakshmi...** ” she breathed, starstruck.   
Opal knelt down. “ **I can’t remember the last time I was called that. Literally. I have a** ** _terrible_** **memory.** ” Opal rolled her eyes. “ **But I can remember why I’m here. I’m going to carry you as I jump across the magma**.”   
Priyanka nodded, not trusting her voice.   
Opal gently picked her up and faced the magma. Taking a long step back, she pressed herself against the wall. “ **Okay.** ” she murmured as she darted forwards. 

Opal kicked off near the edge of the pool and soared into the air. As the molten rock flowed beneath them, Opal reached the top of her jump and started to descend. She glanced down at the opposite side and her eyes widened. “ **I miscalculated...** ” she breathed.   
Priyanka glanced up at the fusions face with concern.   
As they neared the other side, Opal saw that they weren’t going to make it. 

With a flash, Opal unfused. Pearl grabbed the falling Amethyst and Priyanka, spinning in midair and hurling them towards the safety of solid rock.   
Priyanka hit the ground and tumbled, ending up at the base of the wall.   
Amethyst rolled briefly, digging her fingers into the rock to screech to a halt.   
As Pearl fell closer to the magma, Amethyst summoned a whip and hurled the tip, which wrapped itself around Pearl’s waist. With a tug, Pearl flew sideways, colliding with Amethyst. 

As they collapsed in a heap, Amethyst grabbed Pearl’s shoulders. “ **What the** ** _fuck_** **are you doing?!** ” she yelled. “ **You almost** ** _died_** **!** ”   
“ **I was...** ” Pearl started.   
Amethyst clutched desperately to her, sobbing. “ **I can’t lose you...** ” she whispered.   
Pearl wrapped her arms around her. “ **I’m sorry...** ” she whispered.   
As they two sat there, Priyanka eyed the small cuts and scrapes on her arms. She looked over at the pair, eyes filled with concern. 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

**AN HOUR LATER...**

“ **Connie!** ” Priyanka rushed forwards, pulling up short. “ **Uh, I mean...** ”   
Stevonnie waved. “ **It’s cool. Oh, you’re hurt...** ”   
Priyanka waited as Stevonnie smeared a small amount of spit onto her scrapes, feeling the warm glow rush over her as they closed up. “ **Thank you.** ”   
Stevonnie grinned. “ **We had to fuse. Magma.** ” they shrugged.   
Priyanka glanced back at the quiet gems behind her. “ **Uhh** **... Same...** ”   
Garnet eyed off the subdued pair. “ **Amethyst, Pearl...** ”   
“ **Pearl almost** **fffreaking** **died.** ” Amethyst grumbled, barely remembering to swap words. 

Stevonnie’s eyes widened, and with a flash the two kids tumbled to the ground.   
Steven jumped up, wrapping his arms around Pearl. “ **Are you okay?!** ”   
Pearl patted his head. “ **Yes...** ”   
Garnet placed a hand on her shoulders. “ **Pearl.** ”   
“ **It’s fine.** ” she said.   
Amethyst stamped her foot. “ **No, it’s not fine!** ” she yelled. 

“ **What happened?** ” Connie asked nervously.   
Amethyst started pacing across the narrow passage. “ **There was a lava lake, or whatever. We fused,** **cause** **Opal could make it. But we couldn’t get enough of a run up,** **cause** **we couldn’t fit in the tunnel.** **So** **we weren’t** **gonna** **make it.** ” she glared at Pearl. “ **Psycho babe here decided to** **unfuse** **us, and fling us to the other side. I barely managed to get a whip around her in time to haul her to safety.** ”   
Garnet looked at Pearl, who looked nervous, her face teal. “ **We can talk about this later. We need to get out of here...** ” 

As the group walked along, Amethyst sped up, walking beside Garnet. Pearl sighed and drifted back, taking up the rear.   
Garnet sighed. “ **Pearl just... does these things.** ”   
“ **Well I don’t want her to...** ” Amethyst grumbled, kicking a rock along the tunnel. It rattled into the far distance, the noise swiftly fading.   
Garnet half-turned, looking back at the trailing Pearl. “ **Let me tell you about something she did once. This happened during the war...** ”   
Steven and Connie glanced at each other, and sped up to keep pace, Priyanka barely a step behind them. 

“ **It was about fifty-four hundred years ago. The Crystal Gems were engaging Blue Diamond’s forces at a place we called Cres** **c** **ent Ridge.**   
**I was fighting a Cat’s Eye Quartz; whose weapon was a sword. I was still...** ” she sighed. “ **Relatively new, at both life and fighting as myself. I lost focus. The Quartz...** ” she held up her right hand. “ **Cut off my right hand, severing Sapphire’s connection to Ruby. I unfused.**   
**Sapphire’s form was dissipated. Ruby was left without a right hand. I was... She was disorientated. Confused. Scared.**   
**She was scrambling around, trying to locate Sapphire’s gem, which she knew had to be nearby. Her hand closed around it just as the Cat’s Eye raised her sword.**

**We both stared at the sound of a metallic noise. A device...** ” she paused. “ **You would call it a grenade... had landed near us. Ruby clutched Sapphire’s gem to her, hoping to at least shield her from some of the blast, so** **that** **one of us could** **stand a chance of** **surviv** **al** **.** ”   
Steven held her hand, tears in his eyes as Priyanka, Connie and Amethyst stared.   
“ **How’d you...** ”   
“ **Pearl.** ” Garnet smiled, glancing back at Pearl who had fallen further back, shuffling slowly along in their wake. “ **Ruby felt herself being lifted up and flung away. As she tumbled through the air, she caught a glimpse of Pearl standing near the Cat’s Eye, just before the sound of the grenade filed the air, and Pearl disappeared in a cloud of dust and debris.**

**Ruby landed near Bismuth and Rose. She immediately jumped back up, screaming for Pearl as she ran back. Rose and Bismuth heard the panic in her voice. They followed.** ” Garnet sighed heavily. “ **We found her on the edge of the crater. Her form... was very damaged. Everything below her shoulder was just... gone... And her gem was badly cracked. There... there was only seconds... before she split apart completely.** ” she reached up, wiping a stray tear from under her glasses. “ **How she managed to hold what was left of her form together, we still don’t know.** ”   
Amethyst shuddered, glancing back at Pearl. “ **Rose healed her...** ”   
Garnet nodded. “ **With barely seconds to spare. Pearl finally let go, retreating into her gem. We managed to wi** **n** **the battle, and retreated to our base. Rose took her to their safe place.** ” she glanced down. “ **They didn’t stay with us. Rose said it’d be more likely that the base would be attacked if she was there, so they went elsewhere, and only came when necessary.** ” she shook her head. “ **...I suppose that was because she needed to be seen as Pink Diamond. They likely returned to the Moon Base.** ” 

Garnet shook her head briefly before she sighed heavily. “ **It took her more than two years to regenerate.** ”   
Amethyst gasped as Steven paled. “ **Two...** ”   
“ **We thought... We thought she was too damaged. That she didn’t make it...** ” Garnet whispered. “ **But pearls are made differently to other gems. They have layers. Apparently, she had spent that time making minor repairs inside. Fixing the things that Rose couldn’t.** ” she shrugged. “ **Finally, when Rose had returned to check in, Pearl came back.** ” she shook her head. “ **We were all crying with relief, and the first thing she said was to ask if we were okay. She was... more concerned that we had escaped the blast than about herself.** ” 

Garnet looked back at Pearl. “ **That is what she does. She throws herself, sometimes literally, at danger, in order to protect the** **ones** **she cares about. I honestly don’t believe that she considers her own safety to be important. As far as she’s concerned, everyone** **else is more precious than herself. She considers her own life to be an easy sacrifice, as long as her friends are okay.** ” she sighed. “ **It doesn’t matter how many times she’s told otherwise. How many times we tell her that she’s important, and wonderful, and loved... How many times we beg her not to throw her life away like that... She still would not hesitate.** ” she glanced down at Steven. “ **One of the** ** _few_** **things she actively fought with your mother about was her reckless behaviour during the rebellion. Even when Rose resorted to ordering Pearl not to do it... and I don’t doubt that she tried as Pink as well. It didn’t slow Pearl down.** ”   
As the group all glanced back, Garnet sighed. “ **Pearl does these things. It seems to be her way of showing that she cares. All any of us can do is avoid getting into enough trouble that she feels the need to be reckless for us.** ” 

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 

**LATER THAT NIGHT...**

As the humans slept, Pearl quietly stood, slipping into the tunnel.   
Amethyst glanced at Garnet, who nodded. Sighing, the purple Gem stood and followed. 

Pearl was curled up past a bend in the passage. The sound of muffled sobs reached Amethyst as the thin Gem shook.   
Amethyst sat down beside her, wrapping her in a hug. “ **Please don’t cry...** ” Amethyst murmured. “ **I’m... I'm sorry I yelled. I... I was just... scared. I only just** ** _got_** **you, I don’t** **wanna** **_lose_** **you...** ”   
Pearl sniffed. “ **I’m sorry... I just...** ” she sobbed. “ **We weren’t going to make it. I had to get you both across somehow... I... I knew you’d save me...** ” she whispered. “ **I didn’t doubt it for a** ** _second_** **.** ”   
Amethyst wrapped her legs around her. “ **Are... are we good?** ”   
Pearl nodded, uncurling and nuzzling into Amethyst. “ **I hope so...** ” 

“ **Pearl?** ” Amethyst whispered, rubbing Pearl’s back.   
The muffled sobs had finally subsided, and Pearl tilted her head up slightly. “ **Yes?** ”   
Amethyst sighed. “ **I... I don’t want you doing shit like that for me, okay? You are more important to us than you think. You don’t need to kill yourself to prove you care. Just kiss me,** **ya** **nerd, it’s more fun... Or nag me about my room... Not as much fun, but better than seeing you do this crap. And...** ” she shook her head. “ **If you died for me... I’d just shatter myself, so it’d be pointless.** ”   
Pearl moved to look her in the eyes. “ **Amethyst,** ** _don’t you dare_** **!** ” she hissed.   
Amethyst glared back. “ **Well, if you get yourself killed for me, then I’ll do it for you. You die, I die.** ”   
Pearl stared at her. “ **That’s...** **Ame** **... Don’t...** ”   
“ **We’ll just** ** _both_** **have to stay alive out of spite.** ” Amethyst smirked. 

Pearl shook her head in disbelief. “ **Are you...** ** _seriously_** **trying to make a suicide pact here?** ”   
“ **Well,** ** _you’re_** **the one who keeps trying to die for people.** ” Amethyst huffed. “ **Now** ** _you_** **know how it feels.** ”   
Pearl nuzzled closer. “ **Please** **, don’t...** ” she whispered as she kissed her gem.   
Amethyst kissed her gem in return. “ **Then** ** _you_** **don’t, and we won’t have a problem,** **you** **suicidal fucking pool noodle.** ” she muttered fondly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the language here is supposed to read "Sweet merciful Lakshmi..."  
> Except I used google translate, and now it refuses to accept that it means anything, the bloody sodding wanker...
> 
> Anyway, that's what it's supposed to mean here. Priyanka basically came face to face with a Hindu goddess.  
> (wealth, fortune, prosperity. Ya know, all the good stuff.)  
> And she's a little overwhelmed right now.
> 
> See ya next weekend!


	7. Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the move again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.  
> I spent yesterday starting work on my next story, and I only just remembered "crap! I didn't post the next chapter!"

** A DAY LATER ** **... AFTERNOON... **

As they entered the chamber, Pearl sighed. “ **A vast chasm with a narrow crumbling ledge which is the only way across? How cliché...** ” she muttered.   
Connie nodded. “ **They had that trope in the Spirit Morph Saga as well. Book three, chapter seventeen: The Precarious Ledge. It wasn’t my favourite chapter...** ” she rolled her eyes.   
Pearl smiled. “ **Well, we’ve got to cross it. I should go first.** ”   
“ **Pearl...** ” Amethyst said warningly.   
Pearl blushed. “ **No... I’m just... the lightest. It's least likely to crumble under me. Plus, as I go, I can carefully check it for instability. If I see any problems, then** **you** **can** **shapeshift** **and go** **across, and** **Garnet will** **have to throw them to** **you**.” she nodded towards Priyanka and the children.   
“ **Steven Toss is always fun.** ” Steven nodded.

Pearl sidled out onto the ledge. She moved slowly, occasionally dropping a foot to tap the side of the ledge as a test.   
Finally, after what seemed like the longest fifteen minutes in the world, she stepped onto the firm rock on the other side. “ **Well, it’s fairly stable... You should cross one-at-a-time though, just to be safe...** ”   
Amethyst nodded and summoned a whip. “ **Hang on.** ” she paused to tie it around Connie’s waist. “ **T** **here. If you fall, I can hoist you back up.** ”   
Connie nodded and slipped out into the ledge.

Priyanka held her breath, sighing with relief as Connie made it to the other side.   
Amethyst dissipated her whip and summoned another. “ **Okay, you’re next.** ” she said, tying it around the woman’s waist.   
Priyanka nodded and nervously sidled out, pressing against the wall. 

As she reached the other side, Amethyst’s whip disappeared. She looked at Steven.   
“ **I can make it.** ” Steven nodded. Running back into the tunnel, the two Gems cleared the way as he ran back, leaping up into the air.   
Pearl nodded as she checked his trajectory. " **Good job.** ” she smiled as he floated down beside them.   
Garnet turned and walked into the tunnel, darting back out as she made her leap.   
She landed on the edge of the rock, and as they watched, it crumbled from the force of her impact and she dropped out of sight.

“ **Garnet!** ” Steven yelled as Pearl held him back.   
Amethyst rolled her eyes. “ **She’s fine!** ” she called back as a large dark pelican wearing sunglasses swooped out of the chasm. It landed beside them, and glowed briefly before Garnet stood there, blushing slightly as Steven hugged her leg.   
Amethyst shapeshifted into a seagull, swooping down to land on Garnet’s hair. “ **Why didn’t you just do that to begin with, dummy?** ”   
“ **Shut up...** ” the fusion muttered, embarrassed.   
Pearl shook her head. “ **She was trying to look cool.** ” she smirked.   
“ **I’m always cool.** ” Garnet shrugged.   
“ **Except for when you’re a giant dweeb...** ” Pearl snarked back, the children giggling lightly as Amethyst burst out laughing.

** THE NEXT DAY... **

“ **Oh, what a relief...** ” Pearl muttered as she felt the cool air on her face.   
The group cautiously looked out of the cave, finding themselves on the side of the mountain.   
A few kilometres away, down the mountain and across the swamp, they saw the wreckage of their ship. Pearl looked it over. “ **Hmm... No, I can’t salvage that. It’s a shame...** ” she sighed. “ **I liked that old clunker.** ” she shook her head. “ **But at least they’re still here. We can just take one of their ships.** ”   
They looked at the small groups of Gems walking around. A clearing had been slashed through the trees beyond their ship, and two small ships were parked on the open ground. They could spot the dark purple of the Amethysts guarding them.   
Priyanka sighed. “ **I would have thought they’d have given up by now. We were in there for... how long?** ”   
“ **Five days.** ” Pearl shrugged. “ **That’s not really that long a time for a Gem.** ”   
The woman stared with a faint blush. “ **Oh. It... It felt like** ** _much_** **more than a week...** ”   
Pearl nodded. “ **Yes. To be fair, humans can** ** _easily_** **lose track of time without visual cues like sunlight. Now, we need to stay low. With any luck, we can grab one of those ships without a fight...** ”

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After carefully descending the slopes of the mountain, they slipped into the thick trees. Silently, they move forwards, hiding behind trees as they crept past the crash site.   
As a group of Rubies ran past, Pearl leapt into a tree, as the others crouched behind bushes. She quietly dropped back down, flicking a leaf from her hair as she waved them on.

Finally, after a couple of hours, they reached the edge of the clearing. As they crouched in the bushes, they examined the clearing, taking note of the guards.   
“ **Hmm... They clearly expect trouble...** ” Pearl mused quietly. “ **A dozen Amethyst's to guard two small ships** ** _is_** **overdoing it a little...** ”   
Amethyst nodded. “ **Hell, I wouldn’t trust me to guard** ** _one_** **ship...** ” she smirked.

As they watched, a light orange pearl stepped out of the ship, a small clear clipboard-like object in hand. She walked past the guards and disappeared into the forest.   
Pearl sighed. “ **Garnet, what are our options?** ”   
As they waited for her reply, Priyanka glanced back. Her eyes widened, and she tapped Connie's shoulder.   
Connie glanced at her, and as Priyanka pointed, Connie twisted to look. She stared and tapped Steven.   
Steven turned to look, and his jaw dropped open. He reached over and tugged Garnet’s hand.   
Garnet immediately tapped Pearl and Amethyst’s shoulders, and as they turned, she poked a thumb behind her. “ **Maybe we should ask her.** ” she whispered.

As they all stared at the pearl, she stared back nervously. Pearl glanced back at the guards for a second before she waved nervously. “ **Uh... Hi?** ” she whispered.   
Glancing at the guards, the pearl looked at her curiously. “ **You’re... Blade? The Renegade?** ”   
Pearl nodded. “ **The same.** ” she blushed lightly.   
The pearl looked back towards the wrecked ship. Finally, she looked them all over and nodded. She started walking, moving past them into the clearing.

“ **Guards!** ” she called, drawing the amethysts attention.   
“ **Oh geez... she’s ratting us out...** ” Amethyst hissed.   
Pearl shook her head. “ **Wait...** ”   
“ **Guards, they’ve found the occupants of the crashed vessel. I was sent to inform you that they need all of you to help contain and subdue them.** ” she pointed into the forest, away from both the crashed ship and the clearing. “ **One** **click** **that way.** ”   
One of the amethysts glanced at another. “ **We’re not supposed to leave this post...** ”   
“ **Yeah...** ” the other nodded. “ **Why should we leave anyway?** ”   
The pearl shrugged. “ **I’m not allowed to ask questions. I just follow orders, like I'm supposed to... It’s not worth the punishment to defy orders.** ” she finished.   
The amethysts glanced around at each other. “ **If she’s right, we’ll get in** ** _worse_** **trouble if we don’t go...** ” one muttered.   
The largest amethyst sighed. “ **Okay, move out.** ”

As the amethysts ran off into the forest, the pearl beckoned to the group.   
Pearl sighed and straightened up. “ **Come on...** ” she whispered. Approaching the other, she grinned. “ **Nice one.** ”   
“ **Thank you.** ” she pointed toward the ships. “ **This one is faster than the other, and has more seats. The tracking unit is the green box inside the centre console. You'll have to disconnect the blue wire first, then the yellow. Jettison it before you leave the system, or they’ll just follow you.** ”   
Pearl nodded. “ **Your owner will punish you when she finds out you lured the guards away, and helped us escape. You can come with us, if you want. Earth’s not too bad...** ” she shrugged. “ **They don’t like the idea of owning anyone. Well, not anymore...** ”   
  
The other pearl looked thoughtful for a moment. “ **Hmm...** ”   
As the group waited for her response, they heard a series of shouts from the crash site, and a crashing through the trees that seemed to come closer.   
“ **Okay.** ” the pearl said, turning and running into the ship.   
As the group followed her, they found her already ripping the tracker out. She ran past them, tossing it out before closing the door and darting back in as they took their seats.   
Pearl was already in the pilot’s seat, and they heard the thrum of the engine as she fired it up. “ **Launching!** ” she yelled as they checked their restraints.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

** THREE DAYS LATER... **

“ **Doug is going to be so mad that he missed this...** ” Priyanka sighed as she snapped a picture with her phone.   
Pearl nodded, summoning her phone and taking a picture as well. “ **I can send it to you once you get new phones.** ” she looked at the kids.   
Connie grinned. “ **Awesome...** ”   
“ **It’s beautiful...** ” Steven sighed wistfully.   
Pearl looked out at the distant swirling galaxy. “ **I fully agree...** ” she sighed. “ **I still remember the last time I was here...** ” After a moment, she looked around to see everyone looking at her expectantly. “ **Oh. Well, it was when Pink was first given the Earth for her first colony.**

** She was so excited, practically dancing around, looking quite ridiculous... not that I would have said that back then... ** ” she sighed. “ ** We entered the vast void between our galaxies, and she just... stopped her ship, and stared in sheer wonder. After a moment, we both went outside, and sat on the outside of the ship, looking at our own galaxy, and our new one. Your galaxy. ** ” she smiled at them. “ ** We both agreed that the Milky Way  ** **_ was _ ** ** the more beautiful of the two... even if we didn’t call it that. ** ”

Behind them, the orange pearl stood, nervously glancing between them.   
Pearl caught her eye. “ **Anyway, what are you planning to do on Earth?** ”   
“ **I... I don’t know...** ” she admitted. “ **It was mostly an impulsive action that led me to be here...** ”   
Pearl chuckled. “ **Yeah, I know all about impulsiveness,** ** _believe_** **me.** ”   
“ **Do you have a name?** ” Steven asked.   
The pearl looked confused. “ **Name? I... don’t...** ” she glanced at Pearl.   
“ **It’s what the humans call their designation. He’s Steven, she’s Connie.** ” Pearl pointed.   
The pearl nodded “ **Oh. I am pearl 7-609** **3** **4-2.** ”

“ **I’ll never remember all that...** ” Steven sighed. “ **Pearl, can I come up with a nickname for her? Is that allowed? Cause calling you both Pearl will get confusing...** ”   
Pearl shrugged. “ **Pearls usually know which one of us is being referred to. But I suppose you can make suggestions. Maybe she’ll hear something she likes.** ”   
Steven nodded, and half-dragged Connie and Amethyst into the far corner.    
Their muffled whispers drifted over, and Pearl rolled her eyes. “ **Don’t worry...** ” she smiled. “ **If you don’t like it, you can say so.** ”

After a few minutes, the trio came back.   
“ **Okay, how about Red?** ” Amethyst grinned.   
The pearl looked confused, glancing down at herself briefly. “ **I’m... orange...** ”   
Amethyst snickered. “ **Yeah. Humans sometimes have red** **hair, right? And other humans will call them Red, or Blue, or Rusty, things like that.** ”   
Steven nodded. “ **Yeah. And we can’t call you Blue, cause what if Blue Diamond shows up? That’d be confusing.** ”   
Pearl rolled her eyes. “ **Calm down... 60934? You don’t have to have a name. You can just go by 34, if you want. Nicknames are just... a human thing. And amethysts as well...** ” she shook her head. “ **You’ll learn to just go with it. For now, let’s just think about what kind of things you can do on Earth, and get** **ting** **you settled in.** ”

Priyanka sighed. “ **It’s a shame you can’t just work at the hospital...** ”   
The group turned and stared at her.   
Priyanka blushed. “ **I mean... With that...** ” she waved her hand in a circle. “ **Cleaning thing you guys do...** ” she blushed deeper. “ **Honestly? The hospital is so underfunded, the cleaning crew walked out about a year ago now.** ”   
Pearl gasped. “ ** _What_** **?! It hasn’t been cleaned in a** ** _year_** **?!** ”   
Priyanka shrugged. “ **Well, we do our best, but... doctors aren’t cleaners. About all we can do is keep the operating rooms clean. If the administration wasn’t cutting corners left right and centre, it wouldn’t be an issue...** ” she muttered. “ **But they left us with the choice between a cleaning staff, or a new steriliser. Obviously, we went with sterile surgical equipment...** ”

“ **What is a... hospital?** ” 34 asked nervously.   
Pearl sighed. “ **It’s a place that humans go to when their forms get damaged. They can’t regenerate like we do, so they require help to repair themselves. Whether it removing a faulty organ, or putting a new one in, or just getting treated for one of their many, many,** ** _many_** **illnesses, they go to a hospital. She’s trained to do those things.** ” she pointed at Priyanka, who nodded.   
“ **Yes. It's important that the operating theatre stays clean at all times. Otherwise, someone might get an infection, and the surgery that was supposed to save them could end up killing them instead.** ”

34 looked thoughtful. “ **Well... I know I don’t want to fight like the legendary Blade...** ”   
Pearl blushed as Garnet, Amethyst and Connie snickered.   
“ **Pearl is a legend?** ” Steven asked, starry-eyed.   
Amethyst laughed. “ **A legendary nerd** **.** ”   
“ **Oh, shush...** ” Pearl huffed, smiling faintly. “ **Anyway, back on topic... A pearl would actually be ideal for hospital work.** ” At their looks, she continued. “ **We don’t carry bacteria or viruses, so we can’t infect anyone accidentally. Or cause an issue with cross-contamination. We don’t require food or sleep, so can stand watch over a critical patient who needs constant care. And we just..**.” she blushed. “ **We naturally enjoy looking after others.** ”

34 nodded. “ **I think... I would like to do this. I feel that I will be most useful there.** ”   
Priyanka grinned. “ **Oh, thank** ** _goodness_** **. I mean I'll have to explain the whole alien thing to the rest of the staff, but honestly... if you can keep** ** _that_** **place clean, they’ll practically** ** _worship_** **you.** ”   
At 34’s nervous look, Pearl patted her arm gently. “ **Don’t worry** **, she’s exaggerating** **. They'll probably just give you a nickname. It's what humans seem to do when they like someone.** ”

As Pearl returned to the pilot’s seat, she sighed. “ **Now, we’ve enjoyed the view long enough. I think we can get back in around... a week or so...** ”   
As the kids grinned and whooped, Amethyst cheered. “ **Finally!** ”   
Pearl nodded. “ **After seven weeks away, I’ll admit that I miss Beach City...** ”


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey comes to an end...

**BEACH CITY.**

**EIGHT DAYS LATER...**

As Doug dropped the last plank into place, Greg secured it with the nail gun.   
As the pair stepped back, Peridot nodded and placed the plastic cover over the wiring of the power point. “ **Objective complete.** ” she sighed. “ **This** **crudely built and** ** _archaic_** **wooden** **structure is ready for habitation.** ”   
Greg looked around the newly repaired house with a sigh. “ **Okay, it all looks good. Thanks guys.** ”   
Doug nodded. “ **Well, it helped to take my mind off of...** ” he sighed.   
Greg placed a hand on his shoulder. “ **They’ll be okay. The Gems would never let anything happen to them.** ” 

Peridot walked outside and after a moment she sat on the sand, with Pumpkin eagerly burrowing into her lap. Peridot patted the pumpkin-dog distractedly as she gazed up at the sky. “ **It’s been twenty rotations since Lapis chased them off...** ” she mused, her eyes dropping to the ruined spaceship submerged in the bay. “ **... and then left again...** ” she sighed. “ **Steven still isn’t back... I have no barn... no Lapis... no** **meep** **morps** **... What am I going to do now?** ” 

Greg placed a small bowl of cat food in front of the little one-eyed calico kitten. Lion opened one eye to look at him, yawning before he went back to sleep.   
“ **You and me both, buddy...** ” Greg sighed as he returned to the kitchen. 

Doug glanced at the gap in the floor, large chunks of pale blue crystal stacked up within it. “ **Greg, are you sure we shouldn’t cover that up? It looks like a safety issue...** ”   
Greg shook his head. “ **Nah, we should leave it. Peridot said that the warp pad could be repaired somehow. And Steven has healing powers, so maybe he can fix it?** ” he shrugged. “ **Besides, i** **f we throw any of it out,** **I doubt** **Pearl wo** **uld** **be too happy with me when she comes back.** ” he laughed softly. “ **And that Gem can hold a grudge,** ** _believe_** **me...** ” 

The screen door burst open, and Peridot darted in with Pumpkin close behind, yapping constantly. “ **It’s another invasion!** ” she yelled, running into the bathroom. “ **They want revenge for Lapis destroying their ship!** ”   
Greg and Doug rushed to the window, looking out nervously as the faint dot on the horizon grew bigger. 

Finally, a small ship settled on the beach outside.   
Greg picked up a waffle iron, and cautiously stepped out onto the veranda, Doug behind him with a large flashlight. 

As they warily looked at the ship, a small panel opened on the side.   
Greg gasped as a small figure was silhouetted in the opening, and he dropped the waffle iron to rush down the stairs. “ **Steven?!** ”   
The grinning boy jumped out of the ship, tackling him. “ **Dad!** ” he called, as they hugged furiously.   
Doug dropped the flashlight and hurried down the stairs, looking at the ship hopefully. 

As Doug neared the pair, a ramp slid out, hitting the sand. Almost immediately, two figures came running out, barrelling into Doug and knocking him over. “ **Dad** **dy** **!** ” Connie shrieked, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist.   
“ **Doug!** ” Priyanka kissed him.   
As she pulled away, Doug burst into tears. “ **You're okay...** ” his voice cracked as he stared at them. He wrapped them both into a hug. “ **You’re okay!** ” 

In the house, Peridot cautiously opened the bathroom door and peered out.   
Lion stood on the bed, shaking himself off before he hopped down. Cat Steven meowed, and Lion crouched down, allowing the tiny kitten to climb onto his head before he padded down the stairs to the front door. He pushed the screen door open with his nose and after a pause, he leapt down to the sand.   
Peridot nervously followed him, her eyes filling with tears as she saw Steven being nuzzled by Lion. 

Garnet stepped out of the ship, picking up the kitten. “ **You’ve grown.** ” She gave it a small kiss on the top of its head before she settled it on top of her hair, smiling happily. 

Greg felt someone join them, and glanced aside to see Peridot furiously hugging Steven.   
“ **Hi Peridot.** ” the boy grinned. “ **Miss me?** ”   
Peridot looked at him with tear-filled eyes. “ **Yes** **, you clod** **!** ” she sobbed. 

Pearl and Amethyst stepped out holding each other's hand. As they gazed over the clearly rebuilt house, she took sad note of the missing hand of the temple, where the laundry room had been. “ **Well... It least they had time to fix most of the damage...** ” she mused.   
Turning back, she motioned for the other pearl to step out. 

She looked out over the giant stone temple, turning to take in the vast expanse of ocean.   
Pearl smiled. “ **Welcome to Earth,** **34** **. It takes some getting used to, but it’s a nice place.** ”   
The orange pearl smiled back. “ **I think... I could grow to like it.** ” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's all she wrote folks.
> 
> Since I've been doing some last minute final hour editing as I've submitted each chapter this story has actually grown by an extra 3,828 words. It was only 57,654 words when I finished last November... 
> 
> I'm already working on my next monstrosity.  
> I've already written three chapters, more than 13,000 words, in a little over one day.  
> And that's just story. Not counting any extra notes I may put before/after each chapter.
> 
> Don't ask me how I'm doing this. When the plot bunnies strike, they hold me hostage until it's done. Or they get distracted.
> 
> I'm hoping to have it finished before the movie comes out, as that will likely give me even me ideas for stories, causing me to abandon anything I'm currently working on...
> 
> Thank you to everyone who stuck with this from the beginning.  
> A massive thank you to everyone who commented, bookmark'd or left a kudos.  
> These things give me life.


End file.
